


Faltering Steps

by SpideyPool504



Series: Lovingly Yours [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyPool504/pseuds/SpideyPool504
Summary: That smile was going to get him trouble one of these days. He just knew it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Lovingly Yours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678417
Kudos: 55





	Faltering Steps

This had to be illegal. It was completely dark, and he had just climbed over two chain link fences. That's two more than he'd ever climbed over in his life. Surely people only did that on television. But here he was with a flashlight in his hand, following Anthony, his childhood best friend. Resident neighborhood and high school bad boy. How in the hell did I get myself into this mess? I don't care that the hospital was abandoned 14 years ago, this still has to be illegal. 

"Anthony! Why are we doing this?" It's a whispered shout to the boy ahead. 'Why am I doing this' running through his head for he 30th time since Anthony showed up at his house two hours ago. 

The freshly turned 18 year old senior hums in response and turns around to flash a smile. 

It makes my heart stutter and feet falter in its next step. Breathtaking. Chip toothed crooked smile. Eyes bright and full of mischief. Fluffy brunette, almost black in the night light, hair swaying and bouncing as the wind passes between us. Dimples in full effect. Eyebrow with a small scar running through the end of it arched in question.

Oh yeah. That's why. 

"Never mind." It was a stupid question. 

Anthony in front of him shrugs his shoulders and climbs through the window he'd found to be left open. Peter followed right behind him with a sigh.

Damn that smile. It'll get him in trouble one of these days.


End file.
